1. Field
Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method and apparatus for emulating a sound of an audio apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for exactly reproducing a sound of an expensive audio apparatus, such as a vacuum tube amplifier or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sound emulation apparatus is an apparatus for reproducing a sound of an audio device which outputs a unique sound. In detail, when an audio signal is input to the sound emulation apparatus, the sound emulation apparatus changes the input audio signal to output the same sound as a sound output from an audio apparatus.
A typical sound emulation apparatus uses a wave digital filter method for generating a characteristic function of an audio apparatus in consideration of the characteristics of both passive and active devices included in the audio apparatus. However, in the wave digital filter method, since the characteristics of all devices included in the audio apparatus need to be determined, a system using the wave digital filter method can become very complicated, and the amount of calculations performed by the system increases.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of emulating a sound of an audio apparatus with low system complexity and high precision.